


The nightmares

by 13thcatofthegate



Series: Genderswap stories [4]
Category: Undertale AU - Fandom, genderswap - Fandom
Genre: Background - Freeform, Other, what hapend in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Papi has nightmares and Sandra knows why.





	The nightmares

"N-No... UGH! SANDRA!!!" Papi yelled sitting up in her bed cold sweat covering her bones and seeping into her yellow nightshirt. Papi curled her legs up to her chest trying to get her breathing to calm. Soon she could hear the soft padding of her sister headed down the hall to her room.

"Papi? What's wrong?" Sandra stood there in her pink nightdress seeing her younger sister curled up in the corner of her bed. "Was it another nightmare?" She walked closer to the end of the bed Papi had curled to. As soon as she stood in front of her sister those long arms grabbed her and yanked her onto the bed like she was a toy. Her sister held onto her tight trying to find some way to calm herself.

"It..it was that room again... the cold one..." Sandra pulled herself from her sister's grip to look her in the eyes. "What else did you see?"

"...I saw other monsters looking at me... they were... grabbing me, pulling at my bones..." Sandra frowned wrapping her arms around her sister. "It was just a nightmare Papi... it can't hurt you... (any more)"

After a while of calming her down with long hugs and lightly rubbing her back Papi fell back to sleep but she didn't let go of her sister. Sandra sat there looking at her and lightly ran her hand across her skull glad that she had gone back to sleep but she was worried. Her nightmares were getting more vivid and sooner or later she'd realize that they weren't nightmares, they were memories.

Sandra had been at her job at the capital hospital for a few months now she was in pedia-care taking care of the younger monsters. She loved her job and loved the children that came in for check up's always giving them candy once they were done. She had lots of practice because she had a new little sister that was now a year old. There was a big difference between their ages with her being 13 going on 14 but of course monsters age faster than humans when they're young.

While working there her mother Gast would show up every once in a while. Her mother was in the research department but she seemed to have interest in the younger monsters. Sandra had caught her going through her files more than once and even taking a few of them. She thought nothing of it until the monsters who were in those files started to disappear. Every time she would see the parents in the hospital she'd ask how their child was doing. Most of them would break down crying while some of them acted as if they had no children.

"Gast? Why are you taking my files?" Her mother looked up from the baby who could had been mistaken for a three year old. Papi was so cute as she gurgled at her mother. Sandra kept her eyes on both her mother and little sister waiting for what Gast had to say.

"...I needed to find other blood types for my research."

"Bull, if it was blood samples you were after then I should have seen those kids back in my office for more check ups." Sandra crossed her arms. She never trusted the research department, they were always up to no good.

"Okay, okay, We believe that we may have found a way to make all of us healthy again."

Sandra looked at her in surprise, it was no secret that the monsters in the underground had a bad heath record. With the lack of fresh resources and living off of the humans garbage. She had noticed the sickness that most of the children suffered from making them weak and if they survived the fever...

Many of the children didn't make it past their first year. She was lucky that she and Papi had never had it, her mother said it was because skeletons could resist most diseases. "We were running test to see if the theory worked... There were a few... failures... but we're close, I can feel it."

A few days later Sandra was going to see her mother for lunch. Once she entered the research area she could hear screaming and a bunch of doctors rushing someone out on a gurney. Sandra stepped aside as they passed her but to her shock Gast was the one they were rushing out. Her face had two nasty cracks in it and the hand that she reached out had a gaping hole in it. Sandra dropped her lunch bag as she followed asking what had happened but they wouldn't tell her anything. After waiting a couple hours the doctors let her see her mother. Gast was wrapped up almost looking like a mummy. She couldn't speak because of the bandages around her face and her hands were bound too. Weakly she summoned her extra hands and they were just as damaged as her real ones. Carefully she signed out "The test failed..." Gasts eyes went wide as she tried to move. "Papi! Find Papi!!" she franticly sighed. Sandra knew that she had left Papi at the daycare but she was safe there wasn't she?


End file.
